A Fine Line
by half-breed389
Summary: Sango gets angry, and tells Kagome that she hates Miroku. Kagome doesn't believe her of course, and decides to use jealousy to force Sango to admit her true feelings
1. I hate Him!

**A/N: **Greetings readers of all ages, genders, races, religions, nationalities and social sects. Have another nice Sango/Miroku story, courteousy of half-breed389 publications. Here's something I've always wanted to say to discover the consequences if there are any.

Claimer: What if I do own Inuyasha, huh? Big whoop, wanna fight about it? What are you going to do? That's what I thought. Enjoy the story.

**A Fine Line**

**Chapter 1: **I Hate Him!

SMACK!

An all too familiar sound rang through the forest as the hand of a very angry, violated- felling, woman came in contact with the face of the offender. Three guesses to name the two afore mentioned and the first two don't count. Four pairs of eyes belonging to Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo rolled in unison.

"My deepest apo-"

"Don't even try apologizing to me; you perverted excuse for a monk! You just don't get it do you? How long will it take for me to beat some sense through that thick skull of yours?" Sango yelled, crimson-faced.

"Sango, it's not my fault! It's the hand I tell you! The haunted hand!" Miroku pleaded his case.

"You think after all this time he'd be able to come up with a stronger excuse. That one is so weak." Inuyasha gave his two cents. Sango, who was still brimming with anger finished off her serving of the stew Kagome had prepared for their company, and stomped off to a near by spring. Kagome reluctantly got up as well and followed, knowing the demon huntress would need someone to vent her anger to.

"Follow monk and you may find yourself short a body part that is very dear to you." Sango called towards Miroku, who was sporting the lovely handprint across his face.

"You think he'd learn from experience one of the days." Shippo commented to his doggish companion.

"Yeah. And his 'haunted hand' excuse shows a lack of creativity." Inuyasha agreed.

"Bit its true!" Miroku continued to protest. "I won't say I don't enjoy it but I would never violate a woman such out of my own will." The response was a 'mew' from Kirara which meant something along the lines of 'Give it up Miroku! You are truly pathetic.'.

"Fine don't believe me. But know I would gladly slice this damned hand right off if it wouldn't trigger the wind tunnel's expansion." Miroku finished deftly.

At the springs, Kagome and Sango were conversing over the same subject. "I don't believe that stupid lech! I swear if it wasn't for the wind tunnel, I'd slice that hand of his right off." Sango said, swinging an imaginary axe.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief, "Surely you don't mean that! Don't you think that's rather harsh?"

"I think that would be a fitting punishment, and I wouldn't think twice before causing some more damage. He deserves it!"

"You're beginning to sound like you really hate him Sango."

"I DO hate him! He deserves to wallow in a muddy whole for the rest of his miserable life!" Sango yelled.

"Riiiiight." Kagome agreed sarcastically, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango shot at her friend, along with a thundering glare.

"Come off it Sango. Any blind fool can see that you love Miroku more than a fat kid loves cake." Kagome explained.

Sango put on a confident grimace. "Feh! That's a pretty absurd thought, any woman loving that pervert."

"Absurd?" Kagome asked. "How so? I love him."

Sango was perplexed. She gave Kagome a quizzical look. "Y-you _love him_?" Sango asked, feeling a brief moment of fear. "What about Inuyasha?"

"I don't love Miroku like _that_ you dork! I mean like you love a really good friend. Almost like a brother." Kagome explained.

"What's a dork?" Sango asked, not understanding the modern slang.

"It's a term used for someone who's acting foolish."

"You said you loved him." Sango defended. "Besides, it's not an impossible concept. Maybe some girls from your time go for perverted stuff like that."

Some do, but they're all sluts." Kagome continued to inform Sango about the future.

"Sluts?" Sango asked, still confused with Kagome's modern vocabulary.

"Whores." Kagome explained.

"Does that mean you're calling _me_ a whore?" Sango asked unsteadily. "You said I loved Miroku, but only whores go for perverted stuff like that.

"No, sluts just try to bag guys for fun. I mean you actually love him." Kagome clarified.

"But I don't! I hate the bastard!" Sango argued.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Kagome said with a hinting tone in her voice.

"Yeah, and on this side of it, I hate him. Trust me." Sango responded.

"So, say hypothetically, I did love Miroku that way. You wouldn't mind if I went for him, would you?" Kagome asked a little too innocently for Sango's liking.

"N-n-no. Of course not." Sango said with a waver in her voice. "Not at all."

"_I am a genius! I hope Inuyasha doesn't mind my little 'experiment'."_ Kagome thought to herself.


	2. The Plan

**A/N: **Just a big thanks to DeadTired and InuheartKag4eva for your helpful reviews. I appricate all reviews of course, but suggestion reviews always receive extra kudos.

**Chapter 2: **The Plan

Night had fallen upon the forest. Four members of the group were fast asleep, but Kagome and Inuyasha were still wide awake. Inuyasha had first watch, as usual, and Kagome had chosen to stay awake long enough to explain her matchmaking scheme to the thick-headed half-breed.

"So, that's my plan. What do you think?" Kagome finished.

"You and _Miroku_? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha yelled in bewilderment.

"I'm not really attracted to Miroku. It's just going to be a ruse to get Sango to admit she loves him, or vice-versa. Either will work." Kagome explained again. "And don't yell! You wake everyone up!"

Inuyasha acted as if nothing had been said. "You and _Miroku_? Are you crazy?" he yelled again.

"It would only be for a couple of days, and I promise I won't do anything." Kagome pleaded, hoping Inuyasha would keep his jealousy on a low. If Inuyasha blew his fuse, she wouldn't be able to carry out her 'mission'.

"You and _Miroku_? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha repeated once more.

"Please? It's for a good cause. One of them will finally admit they love the other!" Kagome continued her attempt to reason with him.

"They don't love each other!" Inuyasha replied as if the thought of Miroku and Sango being in love was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Miroku is a lecherous pervert who will flirt with anything female, and Sango gets pissed by it. Just because she gets angry when he flirts doesn't mean she loves him. If she did, she wouldn't get so angry when he gropes her. And Miroku, the word love is probably not even his vocabulary." Inuyasha argued.

"But they are in love. Just let me!" Kagome begged.

"Fine, but it won't get you anywhere. I don't get why you're so desperate to play matchmaker between those two. Just because we happen to be in love doesn't mean they are." Inuyasha snorted.

"Just because we what now?" Kagome asked; shocked at what she thought she had just heard.

"Listen when I speak wench! I said just because-"Fortunately, Inuyasha realized his slip up right before he repeated it. He attempted to recover by inaudibly mumbling the remainder of his sentence.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't repeat myself woman!" Inuyasha shot back. "You should've listened if you wanted to hear what I had to say."

"Did you say that we were in love?" Kagome continued to interrogate Inuyasha.

"Feh!" was his only response.

"You did, didn't you?" Kagome said, her hopes rising.

"Of course I didn't! Why would I say something like that?" Inuyasha asked, as if he had been accused of some horrible felony.

"But I could've sworn you-"

"No." Inuyasha cut her off. "Trust me. I could do a lot better." That comment replaced Kagome's hope with fury.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you referring to Kikyo?" the angry priestess growled.

"Could be. What do you think?" Inuyasha replied in an attempt to make Kagome angrier. He didn't know, however, that he was going too far with that one.

"Sit you insensitive clod! I ought to sit you so many times you'll fall right through to America! Sit, sit, and sit!" she yelled back at him, making a lovely Inuyasha-shaped crater in the earth. She leaned back against a tree and went to sleep, leaving poor Inuyasha to ponder what he had said, and to nurse his bloody nose.

Miroku awoke that morning to the unpleasant feeling of a fist connecting with his head. "Wake up you lazy monk! We're leaving! The sun is already high in the sky." the irritable Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Just five more minutes." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha was about to bop him over the head again, but he was sat before he could do so.

"Sorry about that Miroku." Kagome apologized. "You know Inuyasha isn't exactly a morning person. You can rest a few more minutes."

"Thank you." Miroku said dozily.

"Why are you letting him sleep in? You said I had to get up!" Shippo complained.

"Just thought he might be able to use it." Kagome answered simply. Soon afterwards the group was on the move. After a half-hour of hiking Kagome fell back to the rear of the marching order with Miroku. "Miroku, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, using her innocent tone.

"Of course Lady Kagome. Ask away. I will answer to the best of my abilities." Miroku replied cheerily.

"You remember back when you met me and Inuyasha, and you asked me to bear you a child?"

"Of course I remember. What about it?" Miroku said.

"Does the offer still stand?" When Kagome asked that, Miroku choked on air and Sango, who was walking only slightly ahead of them, stopped dead in her tracks. Before Miroku had a chance to answer her, Sango cut into their conversation.

"Miroku, may I borrow Kagome for a minute?" Sango ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Miroku inquired.

"Nothing." Sango assured him. "You and Inuyasha just go on ahead. We'll catch up."

Miroku shrugged. "If you say so." He jogged ahead to catch up with Inuyasha. Once she was sure both males were out of ear shot, Sango spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I just hear you ask Miroku if his offer to give you a child still stood?" Sango spat out angrily.

"_I knew this one would get to her."_ Kagome said to herself silently. "So what if I did? You said only yesterday that if I was attracted to Miroku you wouldn't stop me from making a move." Kagome replied perkily.

"I know. But you said you didn't like him that way." Sango hissed.

"Well, I lied." Kagome said impudently.

"B-but what about Inuyasha? You two were so meant to be together." Sango protested, ready to use every excuse at her disposal and make Kagome reconsider.

Kagome saddened a bit. "If Inuyasha and I were meant to be together I wouldn't be a reincarnation of the woman he loved. I'd be the real deal."

"But Kikyo wouldn't have died if she was made for Inuyasha!" Sango continued to argue.

"And she wouldn't have been brought back if she wasn't. I've thought about this and I really think Miroku might be good for me." Kagome lied

"You have to reconsider! We're talking Miroku here!" Sango yelled as she began to panic.

"The only thing that would make me reconsider was if he was in love with someone else. Or if someone was in love with him, I guess I'd give them their fair chance before I tried anything." Kagome said with an obvious hint in her voice. Sango wasn't about to say she loved the hopeless pervert.

"If you say so, but bearing his child? Isn't that going a bit far?" Sango asked, worry and fear clear in her tone.

"Maybe, but if we don't defeat Naraku soon it'll be too late." Kagome logically explained.

"What if were close to Naraku? You'd be making such a huge mistake!"

"What if Miroku's wind tunnel devours him tomorrow? What then?" Kagome countered.

"Inuyasha will kill Miroku! You know how jealous he gets!"

Kagome humph-ed. "Inuyasha only gets jealous when other guys want me. Not the other way around. Besides, he has Kikyo. He doesn't care enough to go through any real trouble." Sango racked her brain, trying to think of anything she might be able to use as an excuse but to no avail. She decided to resign and began walking again to catch up with the others. When they caught up with Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome resumed their conversation.

Sango was oblivious to everything around her though. She was busy trying to pull herself together and put her thoughts into place. _"I guess I can live with this. Besides, if I really love him, I should be able to let him go."_

"_No!"_ the other side of her mind told her. _"If you really loved him you would've told Kagome so. If you really loved him you wouldn't give up so easily. It's not too late to fess up. Just tell Kagome you were lying!"_

"_You're wrong." _Sango told the voice inside her head_. "He's about to say yes. I blew it but I can't turn back time. It is too late."_


	3. A Tough Decision

**Chapter 3: **A Tough Decision

"So where were we when we left off?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Your offer." Miroku gave her a puzzled look. He was quite forgetful sometimes. "You know the offer you always make?" No change in his expression. "…to women?"

Miroku got her at this point. "Oh, right; that offer." Miroku rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. He didn't know exactly how to answer. His perverted side said _"Take it, take it! Come on, how often do you find a woman this willing and this beautiful? Do it!" _His other side said otherwise. _"You're crazy! You can't take this opportunity! What about Sango? You know you've got if for her."_ Miroku's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha, giving him a few more moments to ponder the pros and cons.

"Hey, Kagome. Can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha said in a flat tone.

"Sure." She went up to the front of the marching order to talk with him.

Miroku's mind was still arguing with itself. _"Don't do it. Turn her down, even though it might upset her a bit. And you need an heir. And even though the perverted side had some good points. You know, forget what I said before. Go for it!" _

While Miroku's mind was still waging its mental war, Inuyasha was doing his best not to yell. "Did you ask him what I think you asked him?" Inuyasha hissed at Kagome.

"So what if I did? It's only part of the plan after all." the girl reminded him.

"I know, but what if he says yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's supposed to say yes you git! Sango will confess before anything will happen. Trust me." Kagome assured him.

"I hope you're right Kagome. I don't want to kill Miroku, but drastic times call for drastic measures." Inuyasha warned.

"Don't worry. I am right, I know it." she said; giving him a wink. She fell back again, now knowing she was free of interruptions. "Sorry about all that Miroku. So, what is your answer?"

"Uh…remind me again what we were talking about." Miroku said, stalling for time. His response was still as much of a mystery to him as it was to anyone.

"Will you allow me to bear you a child?"

"_What do I do? This shouldn't be so hard to answer! I can't answer now. How do I get out of this? I can run. No she'll catch me in a second. Damn these long robes! I have to delay my answer as long as possible." _Miroku told himself.

"Why do you ask this of me Lady Kagome, surely you would rather Inuyasha-" Kagome made a gesture, cutting him off.

"No." Kagome stated firmly, knowing what he was suggesting.

"But Lady Kagome surely out of retribution, Inuyasha will-"

"Why do you keep bringing up Inuyasha? Inuyasha will not interfere." Kagome promised.

"But a child? MY child? Now? Tell me this is some kind of horrible, cruel joke." Miroku requested.

"I could not say that without telling a lie." Kagome informed him. _"Not that a haven't lied already." _She added to herself as an afterthought. "But we can start out small if you want." She gave Miroku a quick peck, doing her best to disguise a disgusted expression afterwards. After turning away from Miroku, she blanched. _"Sweet Buddha, I can't believe I just did that! Sango is going to kill me. This better have some kind of HUGE payoff."_

Realization hit Sango like a bolt from the blue. Not only the realization that Kagome had just kissed Miroku, _her_ Miroku, but also the realization that Miroku had in a sense turned down Kagome. Unfortunately for all, the former was the more noteworthy of the two realizations. Sango pinched herself. _"Shit, this is no dream." _She thought upon feeling the physical pain. Since he and Kagome were no longer having their private conversation, Miroku sped up a little to keep pace with Sango.

"If there is a fate worse than hell, I think I have just experienced It." said a still slightly shaken Miroku.

"What, having to wait till nightfall?" Sango 'asked' angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku remarked, his face an image of confused innocence.

"I heard what you two were talking about! And before you make whatever excuse you're going to make, I can tell you in advance I don't believe you!" Sango yelled, despite the fact she had heard Miroku go against it. "I would've believed you didn't kiss her, that is, if I hadn't seen it myself!"

"In my defense she kissed me!" Miroku blustered in protest.

"Well, that certainly was one hell of a fight you were putting up!" the boiling exterminator spat sarcastically.

"What did you want me to do?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you Miroku. Just leave me alone!" Sango ordered more than asked him. She allowed the poor monk to sulk far behind the rest of the group. Inuyasha and Kagome of course, were having their own argument.

"You KISSED him? What the hell for?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"For effect! I have to make this believable. And don't yell at me!" Kagome said back in a very soft voice so the others wouldn't catch on.

"I yell if I feel like yelling!"

"You said you wouldn't be jealous!" Kagome reminded him.

"Whoever said I was jealous? Did I say I was jealous?"

"You might as well have! It's pretty obvious."

"Why on earth would I be jealous over you wench?"

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Because you love her Inuyasha. Even a kid like me can tell!" the kit said, finally deciding to join the conversation. Inuyasha beat him over the head.

"Who asked for your opinion runt?" Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy!"


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4:** Broken

The rest of the days march hard been fairly uneventful for Inuyasha and company, save for a hearty smack. Nothing out of the ordinary. After a few hours, Miroku had made an attempt to get Sango to speak to him. A reminder of his punishment was now displayed on his cheek for all to see.

"Miroku, why don't you and Inuyasha go get some wood?" Sango suggested. Boy was Kagome going to get an earful from her.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Miroku said, bowing. He was still attempting to get on Sango's good side. She dismissed him with a wave.

"Why do I have to go? Miroku can handle it by himself." Inuyasha complained.

"Need some convincing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha needed no second bidding. He dashed to the forest; his face a mask of pure terror, knowing what penalty awaited him should he refuse.

"You got some nerve." Sango didn't wait to begin chastising her friend.

"Who, me?" Kagome asked her voice still in an innocent, sweet tone.

"Who else would I be talking to? Anyone else around?" Sango snapped. "By the way, what did Miroku say to your request?" Sango added with an arrogant smirk.

"He didn't really give me a straight answer." Kagome admitted. "I guess he wants to give it some thought."

"Or maybe he doesn't want the mother if his child to be a skank." Sango said sharply. Normally Kagome would be insulted, but she knew this was just a fit of jealous rage, so she didn't mind. However, that didn't stop Kagome from making a snappy comeback.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he? Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know would you?" Kagome replied.

"Don't be so sure. Hell, why stop there? There's a lot more we could do, I'm sure." Sango countered. "I know something you don't." Sango and Kagome both knew this was a horrible lie, but neither cared. Sango was just trying to win a verbal fight, and Kagome just wanted to goad Sango into admitting she loved the monk.

"Perhaps not, but I will soon enough. He wants to I can tell." Kagome ventured.

"In your dreams you little whore!" Sango yelled.

"You're one to talk! You screwed the same man you claimed to hate not twenty four hours ago!" Kagome shouted back at her.

"Shut it, bitch!"

"Uh, girls?" Inuyasha interrupted. Both females turned to notice Inuyasha and Miroku had returned with several logs. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." they both responded in unison.

"You sure?" Miroku asked, giving them a funny look.

"Yes." Kagome and Sango confirmed, again, in unison.

"If you say so." Miroku sat back down between the two girls. Kagome who had gotten a little to into their fight over Miroku scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. This didn't escape the notice of anybody. Sango shot her a frosty glare, and Miroku gave her same funny look he had a few moments earlier. "Are you feeling alright Lady Kagome?" he asked warily. "You've been awfully err…kind today."

"Never been better. What's wrong with deciding to be a tad nicer than usual?" Kagome prodded.

"Nothing. In fact, keep it up." Miroku said with a grin.

"You got it." Kagome said, leaning up to kiss him. This time, Miroku didn't hesitate to return the favor. It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not pounce upon Miroku a slash him to ribbons.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said through grit teeth. Inuyasha left the clearing, and moments later, several treetops toppled over in the distance. Sango however, couldn't be so easily rid of what she felt. She had no anger to vent. She felt as if a white-hot lance had peen plunged into her heart. She lost all hope of ever being with Miroku at that moment. Sango slowly stood up and turn away, vainly attempting to hide the tears. She walked away without comment, but sobs were clearly audible.

I think you ought to go after her." Kagome told him.

"Yes…yes of course." Miroku said following the distraught huntress, guilt heavy on his conscience.


	5. Forgive Me!

**Chapter 5: **Forgive Me!

"_You idiot!" _Kagome said to herself as Miroku went off after Sango. _"Why did I have to go and make Sango cry like that? I just had to go and kiss him, didn't I?" _Kagome pondered this predicament for a moment. _"Well I suppose it wasn't completely my fault. Miroku did kiss me back. I just hope Sango let's me live."_

Meanwhile Miroku continued his search through the forest. "Sango? Yell if you can hear me Sango." his call just echoed through the wood. _"Damnit! Why did I have to go and make Sango cry like that? I just had to give in didn't I? Well, I guess it wasn't all my fault. Kagome started it after all. Where is that girl?" _Miroku could hear someone crying softly, relived that he had found Sango, but worried since she was still crying. "Sango?" he said as he approached her. "Why did you run off like that?" _"You dumb shit! You know why she ran off!" _

"Oh, I just didn't want to be in the way. I figured you two would want to be alone for a while." Sango replied through her tears.

"No, Sango it's not like that at all." Miroku told her calmly as he knelt down next to her.

"Do you take me for a fool? I've seen all the proof I need. Go away. I don't want to delay you any further. I'm sure Kagome is getting impatient." Sango yelled at him.

"Sango, I would never want to do anything that would make you this miserable."

"Too late now!" Sango reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just I don't usually have women come on to me like that, and you know how I can be sometimes. I just couldn't help it." Miroku tried to explain. "Is there anything I can do to make this right?"

"Yes." Sango replied. Miroku brightened a little. "Leave me now and never speak to me again." She sure shot that one right down.

"No." Miroku said rather firmly. Sango triggered the hidden blade on her wrist.

"Miroku, are you going to leave willingly or do I have to make you?" she threatened. Miroku didn't falter nor flinch.

"I will not just leave and let you be miserable. I will not be moved from this spot until you let me make amends somehow." Miroku told her. "I love you Sango, and no one else.

An hour ago Sango would've been delighted to hear that, but now she would need more convincing than that. "You won't move huh? Then I guess we shall both die of starvation." Sango said morbidly.

"If that's what it take for me to prove my love." Miroku responded.

"Or I just might kill you myself." Sango added. She slowly stood and approached him, and put her blade at his throat. Miroku remained a statue. "You really aren't afraid to die?"

"It is all I deserve." Miroku answered.­ Sango kept her blade at Miroku's throat for a few moments, and then let her arm fall. What was she thinking? This was just as much her fault as it was Miroku's. Kagome had given her the whole day to come forward and fess up, yet she chose to stay quiet. She had been with Miroku and the others for over a year, yet she never thought to just admit how she felt. It definitely wasn't going to come naturally, thanks to the monks wandering hands, but still. She knelt back down and tilted Miroku's hung head up, so their eyes were level.

"Say it to my face. If you can tell me you love me now, I'll believe you." Sango said.

"I love you Sango. I swear it on my life, and I would do anything to have you." Miroku confessed. Sango saw no lie in his face. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Care to prove it to me?" she asked hopefully.

"With pleasure." Miroku replied with a good old-fashioned lecherous grin on his face. He pulled her in and gave her a long, deep kiss, which she of course returned.

"Kagome wasn't lying." Sango said after they broke off. "You are a good kisser."

"You could use some work. But practice makes perfect!" Miroku went in again, but Sango stopped him.

"Kagome is probably wondering where we are you know." Sango informed him.

"Who cares what she's wondering?" Miroku replied, finishing the task he had gone in to do, before Sango had interrupted with her annoying dialogue. She pushed him off after a moment.

"Miroku I'm serious! We need to go back now." Sango said sternly, her expression indicating she was dead serious.

"But don't you wanna-"

"Yes." Sango replied, knowing what he was going to suggest. "But that can wait."

"Awww." Miroku complained. "Does it have to?"

"Yes. Deal with it." Sango said as she started back towards the camp, a melancholy Miroku in tow. _"Kagome will be so angry when she learns. What a delightful notion!" _Sango thought evilly. Miroku was thinking the exact same thing, but with a slight alteration at the end.

"_Kagome is going to be furious when she learns. Oh well, I suppose everything good comes with a price." _

Inuyasha had returned to the camp, and Kagome had told him what had occurred in the short time he was gone. "You made her cry?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think he'd kiss back!" Kagome said in her defense.

"Well he did Kagome! I told you nothing good would come out of this!" Inuyasha continued to yell.

"Okay! I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it now! I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive him!" Kagome frantically yelled back. At this moment Miroku and Sango arrived. "Listen, Sango-" Kagome began to apologize but Sango raised her hand, signaling she didn't need to say anything else.

"I'd love to chat Kagome, but Miroku and I are really tired. Can you hold that thought till tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"S-sure thing." Kagome affirmed, stuttering in confusion. This didn't make any sense. How did Miroku manage to get her to come back so easily? And in a good mood! Perhaps Miroku's powers of persuasion were greater than she had suspected. "Miroku can I talk to you for a second?"

"No _Kagome_ you can't. He's tired and wants to go to bed. Don't you babe?" Sango said, lacing the word "Kagome" with venom.

"Wait, back up a second, what did you just call him?" Kagome asked, her confusion growing.

"You heard me." Sango replied with an evil smile.

"So you two are like, together?" Kagome asked. Sango answered by turning to Miroku and giving him a kiss comparable to the first one he gave her. Miroku didn't really see this one coming, but it's not like he was going to complain. Sango made sure to make it nice and long to emphasize her victory and add to Kagome's despair. However, unbeknownst to Sango or Miroku, Kagome was anything but upset. She was overjoyed! "Awe, you two made up? That is so great!" Kagome squealed, her eyes shimmering. "Enjoy your sleep you two! See you in the morning!" Kagome smiled contentedly as she got in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

"Wow." commented a stunned Miroku. "She took that…well. Better than well in fact."

"Yeah. Oh well." Sango agreed, not bothering to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I really am tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Miroku said lying down on his mat. "I love you." Sango joined him and laid her head on his chest.

"Love you too."


	6. Good Morning!

**Chapter 6: **Good Morning!

"_Please, please let it have been real. Please don't let me open my eyes only to realize it was a wonderful, yet at the same time sick and twisted dream. I swear on the graves of my family and companions that if last night really happened that I will be a better Shinto." _Sango silently prayed. It was mid-morning, and Sango feared that the previous night's occurrences had all been a dream. She often had dreams of Miroku confessing a secret love for her, so she had prepared herself for disappointment. However, when she opened her eyes she found herself in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She didn't want to get up, and since everyone else still seemed to be sleeping, she just buried her head deeper into Miroku's robes and sighed contentedly. Then, what usually happened when Sango was within an arm's length of Miroku happened. What usually followed happened as well. SMACK.

"Ow…" Miroku said rather groggily, not being entirely awakened yet. He looked up to see the source of the pain on his left cheek. "Well, good morning to you too sunshine. Fine time to wake me up though. I was in the middle of a good dream!" he complained.

"Believe me, I noticed." Sango grumbled. "You are so shallow. Even in your sleep you can't control yourself!"

"Oh did I do that? That explains why my face hurts. But it isn't my fault I tell you! It's the hand! The things possessed, cursed!" he protested.

"Save it."

"Of course I'm sure there are those who wouldn't mind appreciation of their body. Such as, oh, dare I say our fair Lady Kagome?" Miroku replied with a mischievous grin. Sango humphed in response. "Not really a morning person, are you?" Miroku continued to joke.

"I never am when I wake up next to a perverted monk who gropes me in his sleep." Sango said, Miroku's jokes not improving her mood.

"Allow me to apologize then." Miroku offered as he pulled her closer. Sango rolled her eyes and returned his kiss, seeing as there was no harm in it.

"Heh. I'd like to see how that skivey bitch would react to that." Sango said after they broke the kiss.

"Sango, such harsh words! Can you really blame Lady Kagome for succumbing to my relentless charm and stunning good looks?" Miroku asked pompously.

"I suppose not." she admitted. "But don't you think it's kind of odd, Kagome just coming on to you out of nowhere? Especially considering this whole time we both thought she was in love with Inuyasha. Not to mention her ecstatic little outbreak last night."

"I guess it is rather irregular, but if I were you I wouldn't be complaining." Miroku advised.

"I'm not complaining, it's just confusing."

"When's breakfast? I'm hungry." Inuyasha cut in announcing he had woken up. "Oi wench! Wake up!" Inuyasha said, poking Kagome's still form.

"Sit." Kagome retorted, sending Inuyasha to the dirt. "Let Sango and Miroku rest a while longer. I'm sure they're both worn out from last night." she added with a small grin. Sango blushed furiously.

"Contrary to what you may believe we did nothing of that sort!" Sango corrected her.

"Whatever. If you don't think you need it I guess we can head back to the village again." Kagome said.

"What about breakfast? I'm hungry!" complained Inuyasha who had managed to pry himself off the ground.

"There is no breakfast. We need supplies, that's why were going back." Kagome explained.

"But I wanna eat **NOW!**" the hanyou complained much like a child would.

"The faster we go, the sooner you get to eat." Kagome told him, hopping on his back.

"Fine but you better bring back something real good!" Inuyasha replied as he took off. Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara.

"Now I'm confused and disturbed. First Kagome is all peppy and happy that we're together, and now she's making sex jokes!" Sango said, baffled.

"I think she was serious."

"That's not the point! She's supposed to be angry and devastated!" Sango said a little too loudly.

"You make it sound like you want her to be miserable." Miroku commented.

"I do! It's all she deserves after what she did!"

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh. "Why can't you accept that she's happy for us?"

"Because it's just not right! She always perky and glad. It sickens me." Sango growled, narrowing her eyes.

Kagome returned from present day with extra cargo. In addition to her yellow sack she had a smaller blue one. "What's in the blue bag?" Shippo asked.

"Instant ramen noodles. I thought I'd bring more, since Inuyasha's never satisfied."

"This is all?" Inuyasha whined. "You should've brought like, six or eight bags. That _might've_ been enough."

"Every time I do something nice, all I get is criticism. Why do I even bother?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Because I love you?" Inuyasha guessed, noticing his mistake a second too late. Kagome gave him a quizzical look.

"Uhh…I didn't mean that. I meant because I wouldn't love you anymore if you didn't. _Nice save asshole._" Inuyasha's mind added after he had spoken. "Uhhh, I mean because uh…" Inuyasha broke out in a sweat as he racked his brain for something believable. "…race you back to the hut!" Inuyasha challenged at lack of anything better to say. He sprinted off at a break neck speed.

"He couldn't have really said that. And if he did, he must've misspoke. He doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo. Doesn't he?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Shippo asked innocently, licking a lollipop he had gotten out of Kagome's bag. He was to busy searching for his loot to notice Inuyasha's folly. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Kagome reassured him. "I'm guess I'm just hearing things."


	7. Not Meant To Be

**Chapter 7: **Not Meant To Be

**A/N:** Hello loyal readers. Sorry I took so long to update, but I was out of ideas for a long time and I also wanted to work on jealousy for a while. In addition, this story isn't turning out as good as I thought it might, but I won't stop updating until no one is reading. Enjoy the chapter

Kagome slowly walked back to the hut the group always took residence in while they stayed at the village. Her head was swimming with questions about what Inuyasha had said. She tried to convince herself Inuyasha didn't mean it, as the thinking was giving her a killer migraine, but she couldn't help thinking there might have been some truth to the 'Because I love you.' Mainly the 'I love you' part. She was going to ask Inuyasha when she got to the hut, but she saw him reclining in the Bohdi Tree he always sat in.

"Hey you. What the heck are you up there for?" she asked. "I thought you said you were going back to the hut?" Inuyasha replied with a grunt. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Well I did go to the hut but Miroku and Sango were er…'were getting intimate'." Inuyasha informed her, making the quotations gesture with his hands.

"Oh. Too much information thanks." Kagome said sarcastically.

"In my own defense, you asked." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I guess you're right. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you about what you said at the well. What was that all about? Were you thinking about Kikyo again?"

"_Damnit, can't she just leave it alone?" _Knowing how Kagome would react, he knew better then to say he had Kikyo on the brain, especially at this time. "No, not exactly"

"Then why'd you say you loved me?"

"_Sometimes I wonder if covering it up is worth all the trouble. _I, I misspoke." he answered lamely.

"What did you mean to say then?" she continued to pry. Inuyasha gave in.

"I don't know." he replied in a whiny tone, letting his lie fall flat. Shippo hopped up to the tree branch Inuyasha was on.

"Just tell her Inuyasha. Not like it's a secret or anything." Shippo said matter-of-factly.

"I have nothing to tell!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Shippo over the head, sending the poor child off the limb.

"Oh, I think you do. We are all aware of what Shippo was talking about." Miroku called. He and Sango were both a short distance from Inuyasha's Bhodi Tree. Kagome forgot Inuyasha's presence momentarily.

"Hey there you two. Where were you at?" Kagome asked, even though she already knew.

"It's not important. Can I talk to you for a second Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Sango led Kagome away from the three males until they were out of earshot. "So what were you and Miroku up to?" Kagome asked again slyly. "Taking care of some, ahem, 'personal business?"

"Quit that! Why are you so happy Miroku chose me over you? It's very…irregular."

"Oh, well I wasn't really interested in Miroku. I told what I call a little white lie." Kagome confessed, though not ashamedly.

"You lied about liking Miroku? I don't understand. What would you possibly gain from something like that?" Sango asked.

"Look around you. What's the one thing that's different from the night _before_ I told you I was interested in Miroku?" Kagome played.

"Well, Inuyasha's exploding more than usual, I told Miroku I loved him so no were…" Sango paused. "You didn't."

"I did!" Kagome yelled triumphantly.

"You lied to get me and Miroku together?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Well I'm considering whether I should thank you or strangle you." Sango's thoughtful expression changed into a blank one. "Wait a minute. This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Kagome inquired.

"We shouldn't be together. You tricked us." Sango said, turning and walking off in the direction of the other group members.

"Wait what? I thought you loved Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I do, but if you tricked us into getting together, fate might not mean for us to be together at all." Sango retorted.

"NO! You're looking at it all wrong! I wouldn't have tricked you two if fate didn't want you to be together! You two are perfect for each other!" Kagome yelled chasing after Sango. "I know you don't want to do this Sango."

"I don't, but it's not supposed to be this way at all." Sango said, regret evident in her voice.

"But maybe it is! If you are supposed to be together, you'll hook up again eventually! What's wrong with accelerating the inevitable?" Kagome persisted, frantically trying to get Sango to changer her mind. "Don't break Miroku's heart like this Sango. He loves you!"

"How do you know he didn't just feel guilty?" Sango asked.

"I can just tell! He wouldn't have gone after you if he didn't care about you!" Kagome continued to wail.

"I'm the only woman he's ever met that he hasn't asked to bear his son or daughter. How do you explain that Kagome?" Sango continued to interrogate, a few stray tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Because you're the only woman he loves enough _not_ to ask to bear his children!"

"But that makes no sense Kagome." Sango claimed.

"It makes all the sense in the world! He didn't ask you to bear him a son or a daughter because he didn't just want to bed you. He wanted a real relationship with you! Can't you see that?" Kagome explained.

"I find it hard to believe that stupid pervert could ever want a relationship." Sango huffed.

"If he didn't want a relationship why didn't he want you marrying Lord Kuranosuke? You know he cared!" Sango didn't respond. "Sango what's wrong with you? You don't want to break Miroku's heart and I _know_ you don't want to end it with him. Don't do this to yourself." Kagome warned. But Sango's resolve was strong and by this time they had returned to the Bhodi Tree.

"Miroku?" Sango said.

"Yes my love?" Miroku replied turning to face Sango. He noticed a few wet streaks on her face. "Sango, have you been crying?" Sango didn't respond but more tears came. "Don't cry my beloved. You are too beautiful to be crying like that. What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Miroku," she began, her voice cracked, "I learned something and I don't think that were supposed to be together."

"You don't? Why not!" Miroku cried.

"I was all set up. Kagome pretended to want you so I would confess that I loved you." Sango said, her body racked with sobs.

"You _do _love me don't you Sango?" Miroku asked.

"More than anything but-" Miroku put his hand to her lips cutting her off.

"Do you think that two people who love each other could really not be meant to be with one another?"

"You don't really love me Miroku. You may think you do but in reality, you don't love me it all."

"How can you think such a thing Sango? I've never been surer of anything!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango to his chest. "I know my behavior in the past has been questionable, but I promise I will do anything you like to prove to you that I love you. Surely you don't want to end it already?"

"Never."


End file.
